


Who is your secret girlfriend?

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: An exploration of prompts and inspirations [82]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Done Peter, M/M, Oblivious James, Sirius and Remus are very obvious and yet James still doesn’t see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: James Potter can't see that his two friends are together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [The_AssButt_Impala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_AssButt_Impala/pseuds/The_AssButt_Impala) in the [HPprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HPprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> In which Remus and Sirius are always sneaking off to 'study' (Make out sessions or whatever your filthy minds can come up with) and James keeps seeing their hickies and is looking at the map and is extremely confused, like 'Who is your secret girlfriend? All you ever do these days is study with Remus'

James was sat in one of the arm chairs by the fire. The Marauders Map open on his lap. “Wormtail?”  
“Yeah Prongs?”  
“How can Sirius have hickies all the time?”  
Peter scowled at James. “He tends to have a lot of girlfriends,” He said, shrugging.  
“He’s always studying with Remus though!” James exclaimed. “At first I thought it was a ruse for Sirius to go off and snog the girl of the week, or snuggle with the boy of the week, whatever. But it isn't! Look!”  
Peter had worked out what was happening between Remus and Sirius the first time they'd gone off ‘studying’ and each come back with hickies. James seemed to have missed Remus’s every single time. “I see that Padfoot and Moony are together,” Peter said. “At the snogging table.” He added that last part rather pointedly.  
“Coincidence,” James said, waving it off.

Later that day, when Sirius and Remus returned, both boys looked rather rumpled. True to form, James only noticed Sirius’s state. “Okay. Tell me how you did it,” He said, jerking his head in a way that probably would've conveyed annoyance if he had antlers.  
“Do what Prongs?” Sirius said, scratching his ear.  
“Have a secret girlfriend and make the map show you as only ever studying with Remus,” James explained.  
“I don't have a secret girlfriend.”  
“Explain those then!” James exclaimed, pointing at his friend’s neck.  
A dopey grin spread across Sirius’s face. Remus went red.  
“Prongs-” Peter tried.  
“Wormtail, it's okay,” Remus said. “We should've told him anyway.”  
“Told me what?”  
Remus pointed at the hickies on his own neck. James frowned. “Do you have a secret girlfriend to? Are you both fooling the map?”  
“Merlin Prongs!” Sirius said, all but face palming. “Neither of us have a secret girlfriend. We're seeing each other.”  
“To study?”  
“Which table were we at?”  
“The snoggi-” James froze. He went white. Then he looked at Remus, then Sirius and then Remus again. “You're- together?”  
“Took you long enough,” said Peter as he gathered his things and marched up to their room.


End file.
